


Womanhood Unknown

by Problematic_Puppy



Category: Rule of Rose (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Menstruation, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Puppy/pseuds/Problematic_Puppy
Summary: Diana explores her body.
Relationships: Diana/Clara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Womanhood Unknown

Apparently, some blood between Diana’s legs made her a woman, according to every adult who knew about it. She woke up with a stomach ache, and the feeling of cold wetness under her. When she lifted up her blanket, and found blood on her sleeping gown and on her mattress, she screamed, waking up the other kids in the shared room with her, and sending them into a panic. 

When the adults in her life found out, they all congratulated her and talked to her about menstruation, what she needed to do now so she didn’t get blood everywhere, how to deal with stomach cramps, and about all the changes your body was most likely going to go through. That was a few weeks ago, and Diana wondered if the changes had started. 

While everyone else was playing and running amuck in the orphanage, Diana snuck away, back into her room, and made her way to the large, standing mirror that was tucked away in the back. Diana was told that she was going to grow hair all over her body, some light hair, and some more abundant. Some on her arms, armpits, legs, some on her face, in ‘other places’ someone said, but didn’t specify, and, in Martha’s words, ‘lady bits.’ 

Diana lifted her skirt with one hand, fumbling with the fabric, and pushed her undergarments down with the other. Just like Martha said, there were little wisps of copper hair on her mound and on her thighs. She rocked her hips from side to side, trying to get a better look, then tried to lift a leg up, but was stopped by her underwear wrapped around her knees. With a scoff, Diana unlaced her boots, then kicked them off, along with her socks, and then her underwear. She lifted her skirt again, raising it up like a can-can dancer, then kicked her leg up like a ballerina.

She could see better now, but now she wanted to touch, and she couldn’t do that while her hands were occupied. Diana dropped her leg, stomping it softly in frustration, then proceeded to wiggle out of her dress. She tossed her dress onto her other discarded articles of clothing, and looked back into the mirror.

Her hair was mussed, and she raised both of her hands to her scalp, combing her fingers through her locks to right her hair. While her arms were lifted, she noticed tufts of hair in her armpits. Diana rubbed her fingertips along one of her armpits, fiddling with the hair there. It tickled slightly, but felt good. Would it feel good to touch other places? 

Diana squeezed her mound softly, tapping her fingers along her lips, and playing with her public hair. Just as it was starting to feel nice, Diana’s fingers bumped up against something that made her gasp. She pulled her hands away quickly, and hugged herself. That felt odd, but also very good, but she decided to not touch whatever that was again, at least not now. Instead, she focused on her chest, noticing the feel of her nipples against her arms, and how good that felt, too.

She cupped the tiny amount of fat on her chest together, and pouted when it didn’t fill her hands. Diana never really thought about her body until everyone started talking about it, and she hated how much thoughts of her body flooded her mind now when only a few weeks ago, she didn’t care. She didn’t want to care, at least, not in a way that made her criticize or hate her body. She decided that she wasn’t going to do that. 

Diana put her dress and underwear back on, but left her socks and boots off. She left the room, and headed back downstairs, passing a group of kids whispering and laughing to each other, and made her way to the living room, where Clara was sitting on one of the window sills, staring outside, watching the kids play in the gated front yard. Clara didn’t notice Diana until Diana had climbed into her lap.

“Oh! Well, look who it is.” Clara said with a soft smile as she hugged Diana close to her. Diana didn’t reply and instead buried her face into Clara’s chest. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“My stomach hurts.”

“Oh, no,” Clara words were of alarm, but she whispered them. “Would you like me to rub your stomach for you?”

Diana nodded, and relished the feeling of hands on her that weren’t her own as the room grew dimmer with the setting sun. 


End file.
